Ace the Wedding Night
by Swiss Blue
Summary: Set during season 7's "Time for a Wedding." Sam and Becky are celebrating their wedding night, which results in uncomfortableness for Sam, who is asexual. How do you get out of having sex on your wedding night with a crazy fangirl?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters contained herein. They belong to the owners of _Supernatural._

 **Rating:** T for material sensitive for children 12 and younger. No slash, no vulgar language.

 **Author's Notes:** Set during season 7's episode "Time for a Wedding." Sam is a sex-repulsed asexual, as am I (meaning I know what I'm talking about). Due to the love potion Sam is on, he is a little out of character.

 **Ace the Wedding Night**

Sam Winchester was stupidly in love. More like roofied-ly in love. That crazy fangirl Becky Rosen had resurfaced after two years and, to the great surprise of Dean, married Sam. So what if he only said 'I do' because of a love potion – minor details. This evening, not eight hours after the hasty wedding, Sam sat at a small dining table in Becky's apartment, waiting for Becky to come out. It was their wedding night.

He was nervous. He knew what typically happened on a wedding night. Even doused up on love potion did not change the fact that Sam was dreading it and thinking of every possible excuse. How did he tell the woman he married that he didn't want to… have sex with her? He remembered telling Jess, years ago when he was at Stanford. But Sam didn't think Becky would take it as well, even though they were in love. She seemed to have such a set idea of what she wanted, all of it idyllic and, judging by the way she flirted at him back when the Apocalypse was on (She licked her hand and blew it at him like a kiss. Gross!), very little of it pure. He didn't want to make her angry, but there was no way on planet earth that he would be doing that with her. The thought was making him nauseous. At least they still had to eat dinner; that would buy him some time.

When Becky came out in her wedding nightgown looking uncertain, Sam jumped, and for three reasons: in surprise, because he had not expected Becky to eat dinner in her nightgown; in relief, because while low cut, her attire was not otherwise sexy, it was long enough and not transparent; and in happiness, because she looked pretty and he was in love.

'Wow,' he said, sounding star-struck, 'You-you look…nice.'

'Thanks!' responded his new wife in relief, 'I was… you know… saving it.' If Sam had been in his right mind he would know how stalker-ish that sounded.

Dinner was over all too soon for Sam, and after he followed Becky to the sofa. When he sat down she immediately slid onto his lap with her legs dangling off his and an arm wrapped around his neck. Sam was instantly uncomfortable, but put a tentative hand on her back so she wouldn't notice.

Becky sighed happily. 'Isn't this romantic?' she asked.

'Yeah,' Sam agreed nervously, unable to make himself say more.

Becky gave him a silly smile. 'We are going to be _so_ happy!' she said; and before Sam could respond, she kissed him. It was ok, a little harder than Sam was comfortable with but the potion gave him a submissive edge, unwilling to say anything that would potentially stir up conflict until absolutely necessary. It made sense since the nature of the potion changed the mind into doing what it didn't want to do. Becky, however, didn't know this, and was naively thinking that she would spend the rest of her days in married bliss with Sam; no arguments, no disagreements, no fights, just perfect harmony.

She continued to kiss him as she threaded one hand through his chestnut hair and placed the other on his cheek, and Sam saw that this was going to escalate to making out and eventually sex, and his nervousness increased, but at the moment he did nothing but kiss her back. It wasn't very pleasant; Becky was kissing him too hard and too fast; it wasn't senselessly passionate yet, but Sam couldn't enjoy it; he felt like he was being used for someone else's pleasure instead of both parties enjoying a gift given and received in love and trust. She was also controlling the kiss, whereas when Sam had kissed Jess they had been equals in the kiss. He didn't like this and he was tense, but still he said nothing.

Becky was having a blast. She had been imagining this for years, and it was only going to get better. Sure, Sam was being far too much of a gentleman at the moment, but she was sure once he loosened up he would be everything she dreamt he would be. And did she plan to loosen him up; this wasn't Becky's first time making out and having sex, and she had read plenty of fanfics to give her plenty of ideas, in addition to her own mind. So she got started. She started to unbutton Sam's shirt while she switched to plastering his jaw with kisses. She didn't feel Sam tense even more when he realized what she was doing, but still the potion kept him quiet; he had an undershirt on after all. When Sam's shirt was mostly unbuttoned, she went back to his mouth and licked his lips to ask for entrance to his mouth. Sam jolted beneath her in shock, and Becky took it as arousal, even though Sam kept his lips tightly together, denying her. Moving fast, she slid one hand underneath his T-shirt to rub against his bare skin, the other behind his neck to grip his hair, and went for open-mouthed kisses, moaning as she attacked him.

That was too much for Sam, even under the potion. He took her by the arms and pushed her back. 'Becky, wait,' he said, his tone anxious and his hazel eyes frightened.

'What Sam?' she asked, wondering why he had interrupted their session. She caught neither his tone nor the expression in his eyes, so wrapped up in what her imagination said this should be was she.

Sam hesitated. Afraid of her reaction, he didn't want to tell her the truth. 'Um… well, I think…' he gathered his thoughts, 'that we should take this slowly.' He fervently hoped that she couldn't feel that he was shaking slightly, his fight-or-flight response activated.

Becky's eyes widened. 'But why?' she exclaimed. This wasn't at all what her imagined Sam was like, and it didn't match her experience with boys either.

'Well,' said Sam, trying to placate, 'true love is forever.' It was the best he could come up with.

Becky's face melted into a smile. 'Aww,' she gushed, 'You're so sweet.' And she placed a quick kiss on his lips, surprising him. This fit her Sam better. 'Well then, we can do it later,' Becky said brightly, 'Let's go to bed.' She hopped off him and took his hand when he stood.

'Well, um, what if I'm never really ready?' Sam asked as casually as possible as he followed her into the bedroom. It was a berry coloured room with a queen bed against the longest wall with a complimenting bedspread.

Becky turned and gave him a strange look. 'What do you mean "what if you're never ready?" We're married, silly.'

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. 'Yeah, but I've never really been into all that kind of stuff.' Potion-dosed Sam decided to go with the beat-around-the-bush tactic, not fully committing to either side.

Becky placed her hands on his shoulders. 'Well,' she began in that over-exaggerative way of hers, 'You've now found true love, and when we do it, it will be great. Trust me. You'll love it. I'm lots of fun.' And she flashed him a big smile.

Sam smiled weakly back and said nothing. This marriage thing might be harder than he thought, but he had bought himself some time and he planned on being in a state of marital bliss during it.

The End.

How did I do with it? Do I need to re-do it? I am very new to this writing jazz and appreciate feedback, particularly on how to add detail and emotion. Also, I have never been married, so if anyone thinks I missed an opportunity in this story, let me know. Feel free to prompt me. By the way, I am perfectly willing to do AU and bent canon and genderbending, as long as nothing is a high school drama; I am sick of those.


End file.
